The Lady and Her Twinkle Yell
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: In the 30th century, Chibiusa is lonely. She gets a message from Helios, but he's in trouble! When Chibimoon talks to Saturn, they know something must be done. Lots of laughs and plenty of romantic drama, this crazy oneshot is the first in a quintet!


The Lady and Her Twinkle Yell

**The Lady and Her Twinkle Yell**

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: All the Sailor Moon characters are the sole property of their creator, Naoko Takeuchi, and are not mine whatsoever. Only this fanfic idea is mine. Also, this takes place in the 30th century in Crystal Tokyo and showcases Chibiusa as the main character. The original senshi may have cameo appearances, but read on to fulfill your curiosity. And remember: READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! -

-- -3

_As the dream unfolds, the bells of destiny toll, waking you from your slumber. Take on your power once again, and find me, young maiden…_

I awoke with a start. "That dream again… It's always the same words!" I brushed my hair back and stared out the window of my room. _But what does it mean?_ I thought. I sighed and got up from my bed to change. _Those words…'young maiden', sound just like him… Is he calling for me?_

I passed my desk and stopped. My brooch was on top of everything else, and my pink moon crystal glowed ominously. I cradled it in my hands and opened it, only to have the light fade from the crystal. _Of course,_ I thought, _nothing has happened since then._

-- -3

"Good morning, Mama, Papa!" I said cheerily. My parents both glanced my way and smiled.

"It's rare to see you up this early," Mama commented.

"I know," I stated, "but I had this dream again…"

Papa's ears perked up. "A dream? Again? You've had it recurring times?"

I nodded as I sat down at the long breakfast table. "It's just very mysterious."

"In what way?" my mother inquired. She exchanged glances with Papa, who nodded, as well.

"I guess," I started, "it's a little hard to explain…but it bugs me."

Mama sighed. "And some dreams do that. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. Now eat up before your meal gets cold."

I nodded, but I felt weak and without an appetite, so I left more than scraps on my plate. Other than that small talk, breakfast was quiet, save for my parents talking to each other like they were still newlyweds. I guess I was envious of them; I was already seventeen with no suitor to speak of, and I was a little down in the dumps. But, I didn't want Mama or Papa to set up an arranged marriage, even if Papa was ready to let me be with a guy. I wanted my Prince Charming back. I wanted to ride with him on his white winged horse and take me far away from this palace so it could just be the two of us, no one else. Then something hit me and I immediately stood up, my chair clattering behind me.

"What's wrong?" Papa asked.

"N-nothing. I just want to go back to my room, that's all."

"I see," he said. "You're excused."

"Thank you." I turned on my heel and left, but not in the direction of my room.

-- -3

"Diana? Diana!" I called. I knocked on the door to her room, and, after several minutes of waiting, she opened up.

"Princess Lady Serenity!" she said, startled. "Why are you here? Is something the matter?"

I faintly smiled. "I'm not sure myself. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to go see Hotaru. There's something I have to confirm with her."

"You didn't tell the king and queen?"

Diana looked me in the eye, and I shook my head. "…No. But I want to leave them out of this until I figure out what's going on."

The teen with her gray cat tail before me sighed. "All right. Just be careful, because you never know where danger is lurking." She hugged me and looked at me again. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine." I turned from Diana and disappeared from the castle, but I concealed my brooch from sight, including Diana's.

-- -3

"Hotaru-chan!" I managed in a loud whisper. "Hotaru!!"

She must've heard me, for she looked around her and saw me hiding behind a bush. "Chibiusa-chan! What are you doing here?!"

I pressed a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet. "I need your advice. Right now."

Hotaru looked bewildered, but she came over to me anyway. There I told her about my dream and my brooch. When I finished, she looked deeply perturbed. "I was afraid so," she finally said.

I gulped. "What do you know?"

"I have been feeling a disturbance lately, and it seems like something is trying to awaken, but I'm not sure what it is."

"Do you…do you think it may be time for their awakening to fight this…disturbance?" I inquired.

Hotaru's gaze was fixed on me as she confidently said what I was dreading: "Yes."

"So what does it mean?"

She shook her head. "Most likely it signifies that the other princesses have lost too much power, and it's time to usher in the new senshi."

I reached for Hotaru's hand. "You lost your power, too?" I asked worriedly.

Hotaru faintly smiled. "Actually, no. Probably because I barely used it before. So I'll be able to fight alongside you and the other girls. Hey, best friends stick together, right?"

"Right!" But then my smile faded into a frown. "But I don't know where they're being held."

"That's an easy one," Hotaru said. "I've know for a while. Where we're headed is Tranquility!"

"Tranquility?" I echoed.

Hotaru smiled. "Yep! You're lucky I have my crystal on me, too, that way we don't waste any time at all." With one fluid motion, Hotaru raised her right hand with her crystal and called out, "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!"

My brooch began glowing again, and I raised it, just like Hotaru, and shouted, "PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!" And then we were off.

-- -3

"I've…never been here before," I commented when we approached the place. Tranquility seemed desolate to me, and made me feel lonely, even though my best friend was right by. "Why did they keep the girls here?"

Eternal Sailor Saturn only looked forward. "Because, in this place, powers are held in check so the people can rest peacefully. If they had their powers, it would be disastrous to make them try to sleep." Suddenly, she stopped. "Here we are."

I looked up. Before us was a huge statue of imperium silver crystal, but it didn't glow its usual white gold light. There were four fixed points of different colored crystal placed in the statue. Jade, blood red, dull sky blue, and an off, faded pink. "Those crystals… Are they…?"

"Yes. They are their sailor crystals. Stand back now. I'm going to summon them."

"Summon?"

"It's the same thing as awakening them, Chibimoon." Saturn stepped forward and held the Silence Glaive out in front of her. Slowly, she swung it in the opposite direction of the Death Reborn Revolution attack. The crystals pulsed and glowed even brighter until they broke free of the statue. They fell to the ground, and _they_ appeared. When Saturn was done, she let her scythe fall to her side and motioned me to the girls. "Your own senshi, Princess Lady Serenity."

"Sailor Ceres."

"Pallas!!"

"Juno."

"Sailor Vesta."

Ceres stepped forward. "The Asteroid Senshi are at your command, my princess."

-- -3

"I'm glad you guys have been awakened," I said cheerily, though there wasn't much to be happy about.

"Yes," Ceres stated, smiling halfheartedly, "but us awakening like this isn't very good."

"Why? You're senshi like the rest of us."

"We know that," Pallas cut in, "but we are the last senshi. If the last senshi are awakened, it means that the greatest evil has come."

I froze up. "Do we know what we're fighting?"

Juno and Vesta exchanged glances. "Chaos may be gone, but there is still someone left."

"Who?!"

Juno looked me squarely in the eye. "Sandman."

At this, I admit, I laughed like there was no tomorrow. If I had been drinking milk, it would've come through my nose. "Sandman?! You're kidding me! What's the worst he's gonna do? Put me to sleep?"

"Princess," Ceres said, "with all do respect, you have no idea what you're talking about. It's not just a matter of sleeping, but waking up or even living."

I stopped laughing at this point.

"Do you remember when the priest told you that he needed the light from beautiful dreams to keep Elysion and himself alive?" Vesta asked. "Sandman isn't repeating the actions of Nephrenia and the Dead Moon Circus. He is killing people with nightmares right now. When people go to sleep, they dream to escape from their lives to live out fantasies. But if he gets a hold of them, he makes their dreams real."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. I wasn't exactly getting it here.

"Well," Pallas said, "how would you like it if your nightmares came true?"

I gulped. "Th-that would be bad…"

Juno faced the statue. "It's not just that. What are dreams if they come true? If they come true, they're not dreams, and it takes away the pleasure of 'what if'."

"I see…" There was a silent minute between all of us until I opened my mouth again. "And this is slowly killing Helios, too?"

"Yes," Ceres replied. "But we need you to get us to Elysion to help him."

I looked up at her. "What?"

"We can't risk falling asleep ourselves to enter Elysion," Vesta said, "so you have to get us there using the bell Helios gave you."

"I haven't used it in such a long time…," I mumbled. I called it forth and held it in my hand for a second. My memories of him came flooding back and I felt like crying. I lifted it up and called out the ever-familiar phrase: "T-TWINKLE YELL!!"

There was a split-second delay, and I thought it hadn't worked, but that's when the globe of light engulfed us and delivered us to Elysion. But, once I saw the pitch-blackness, I wished that we hadn't gone there at all, that Helios was okay after all, and that I didn't have to rescue him.

-- -3

"Helios?! Helios!! _Helios!! HELIOS!!_" My throat was dry and itchy from hours of calling for him. The girls and I had been searching for him for hours, to no avail. To be in Elysion again only to find him gone –it made my heart ache badly enough that I wanted to die.

Just how much longer would I have to be without him? Years were too much!!

A hand rested on my shoulder and I, hopeful, swiveled my head around to see Saturn give me a glum smile. "Still no luck," she said.

I clenched my teeth. "It seems like it was a waste of time to come here."

Her brow furrowed. "Well, I did feel a disturbance…"

"I'm never listening to my dreams again!"

_**Tink. T-tink, tink.**_

But that chime was unmistakable. Even though I had heard it centuries ago and should've forgotten it, I would've recognized it anywhere. I turned to Saturn and the Asteroid Senshi. "Do you guys hear that?"

Saturn's eyes widened, and the others looked around them for the source of the sound, so I knew I wasn't hearing things.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Juno stated. "Let's get going!!" Juno led the way as we sped across what I knew had been full fields once. I remembered when Nephrenia had covered this beautiful land in darkness once, but things had been frozen then. Now, everything was either dead or dying.

I cursed silently to myself as we approached the temple where Helios usually resided. I had to expect it was empty, but when you haven't seen the love of your life for so long, one can only hope, right?

Suddenly, Juno and Vesta stopped. "Princess," Vesta said to me, "Stay behind us. Something's still here."

Quiet as a mouse, Pallas and Ceres went on ahead to look for anything out or the ordinary. Saturn pulled up the rear after me, and she acted as the lookout. I took advantage of my position and gazed at the hallways. The pillars were nothing spectacular, and the temple in general was barren; I wondered how Helios could live in such a lonely place. Shouts snapped my out of my ponderings, though.

"Up ahead!" Ceres shouted. "They're getting away!! Come on!"

As we ran down the endless corridor, I tried to stay towards the back of the group, but I was anxious and ready to beat the crap out of anything. Where the hell was my Helios?! "Do you still see the person?" I asked Ceres.

"Almost… Damn! It's too dimly lit down at the end." She stopped running, slowing down to a jog before just standing still. Ceres shook her head, her bubblegum pink bangs swishing back and forth. "I didn't see if they turned right or left."

I clenched my fists and defiantly looked into the dusk both ends of the hall. "Well, then, let's take this one." Against my friends' protests, I turned left and sprinted through the gloom, and the clatter of my boot heels echoed off the walls. Soon, though, I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew the girls were right behind. A light showed in the darkness from behind.

Saturn came up on my right, her Silence Glaive glowing in her hands. "Honestly, Chibiusa-chan." She knocked on my head. "Is it really just hollow in there?"

"Hotaru-chan…"

My best friend only smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and faced forward once more, and slowed down. "Is that…a door? Shine your glaive in that direction."

Saturn's glaive moved ahead of us to reveal a set of doors a few stories tall. They seemed to be carved from marble, and one was cracked open. Saturn motioned to the sisters. "Get ready. We may have to fight."

I stepped forward, but Saturn only held the handle of her glaive in front of me. "Hotaru-chan, what if he's in there?"

For once, she glared at me. "And what if it's a trap?"

"Well," I said, summoning my Starlight Honeymoon Therapy wand (**mt: If you happen to know the real name of this weapon, please say so in a review**), "then I'll just get rid of them. Sound good to you?"

"You may be a senshi, but you are also royalty."

"As are you," I pointed out.

Saturn heaved an exasperated sigh. "But not of this galaxy, just a planet. Please let us go ahead of you?"

Before I could answer Vesta and Ceres entered and we followed. They both stopped, frozen, after only a couple of meters in. "What? What is it?" I moved between them to look at what hindered us and felt my heart jump in my throat and plummet to my stomach all at once.

Helios, hurt and bloodied with one wrist handcuffed to the wall behind him, was there.

-- -3

Words wouldn't come out of my mouth, but I could feel the tears welling behind my eyes. I knew he had to be alive, really, I did, but there's always doubt in one's heart without solid proof before them.

And now I had my proof.

My voice found me. "Helios," I said, trying to keep my tone steady despite the tears. "Helios, I'm here."

Helios lifted his head, in a daze. "Is this…is this another dream?"

I shook my head. _Oh, yeah, the good that'll do him,_ I scolded myself. _He can barely see you in here. _"It's not a dream."

Ceres and Vesta went to him. "It seems to be him," Vesta stated.

"Little maiden…," Helios huffed. "I see you heard my calls." He lifted his head and smiled. "I can tell that you aren't much of a 'little' maiden anymore. You've become a beautiful young maiden, though, milady."

My cheeks flushed, and I longed to step forward. I looked at Saturn. "I can sense his power," she said. "He is nothing more than an Elysion priest. It's Helios, all right."

I brightened and turned to go to him –but, uh, something caught me from behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man not much older than Helios detaining me. "Excuse me, but-"

"Let her go!!" Helios hollered. I saw Helios' face contort with rage and anger. I had never seen him so emotionally disturbed. "She's got nothing to do with this!!"

"On the contrary, dear Helios," the man stated, and I saw an evil grin playing at his lips. "She came to save you. I've seen your dreams and nightmares, my fellow priest, and I know she's the one thing you treasure more dearly than life itself, so I'll just be taking her. Ah, ah, ah-" he said to the Asteroid Senshi and Saturn. "I wouldn't attack me if I were you. Lest you want a dead princess to return with," the man finished, producing a small dirk and pressing it against my throat. He stepped into the shadow slowly, retreating with me still prisoner.

The last thing I heard and saw was a peeved Helios, struggling to stand up to chase after me. "Get back here, Sandman, and fight me!! Don't run like the coward you are!!"

Shit. I was caught by the baddie. AGAIN!! Now I know how my mother felt.

-- -3

I woke up what felt like hours later. Luckily, my power hadn't faltered, so I was still Eternal Sailor Chibimoon, but I had no idea where I was. My eyes took longer to adjust to the blackness than I hoped, but I soon was crawling along to find an exit. I caught a glimpse of a glow to my left and I followed it. Foolhardy, yes, I know, since I didn't know what would await me at the end of it, but give me some credit here, folks!! GAH!!

Anyway, I got to my knees once there was sufficient light. I was amazed to see that it came from a crystal ball that rested atop a root-like rod that was embedded in the ground, as far as I could tell. Then I noticed what had been blocking the ball's light: a huge chair draped in a black cloth. And someone was sitting in it.

Sandman glanced in my direction. "Oh, you're awake. Look, I'm busy right now, so be a good little damsel in distress and go cower in the corner over there."

"Excuse you?! I'm no damsel in distress, you bastard!!" I moved and swung a round-house kick in his direction, but he caught it as if it were nothing. _Okaaay,_ I thought. _Let's try this again._ I threw all my weight into a right hook, which he only caught. Pissed, I lunged at him, which he wasn't expecting, and knocked him out of his chair. He grappled with me for a couple of minutes before just grabbing my wrists and forcing me to kneel beside his chair.

"Now be patient, will you?!" he barked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, but he ignored it as he turned his attention back to the crystal ball.

I snorted. "Trying to contact spirits?" I prodded.

"No, actually. Right now I'm checking in on your entourage. I don't plan on letting Helios go, you know."

"Eww!! What, do you have a guy-crush on him? He's _mine_, damn it!!"

Sandman turned his glowering amber eyes on me. "He isn't the last priest here, _princess._" I swear, he practically spat the word at me!! "There is he and I, and I want the power of this place all to myself, but he won't fork it over."

"Well, Elysion is a sacred place. For you to make people's dreams real –you're killing them!!" I yelled.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll get that power just yet."

My brow gathered until it was furrowed, and I –for once –felt hopeless. Just what was this guy's motive?

-- -3

More and more hours passed, and I felt like I had been there for at least a day, if not two. I sighed. When were the girls and my Prince Charming going to rescue me?

"Ah, we have company." Sandman rose and grinned at me, but that smile made me feel like I was Little Red Riding Hood staring at the Wolf's deceitful façade. "Rather, _I_ have company. I think I shall go toy with your companions, maybe kill one or two. Then I'll have no more need of your pretty neck."

A cold sweat broke out on my brow, and I knew I had this one chance. Sandman began fading from the room, and I jumped onto him. He was surprised, but apparently teleportation doesn't work when you have a stowaway, so I crash-landed onto the hard floor. And I had been so close, too!!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I couldn't hitch a ride with the villain out of here –that was painfully clear by the feeling in my aching butt. I looked all around me. The only things present in this exit-less chamber were the chair, the crystal ball, and one pissed princess. Disheartened, I pulled myself into Sandman's chair and gazed at the glass orb. I watched as Helios and the girls traipsed down a long corridor with many doors on both sides. Juno and Pallas were supporting Helios, who seemed to be struggling along, but everyone was cautiously opening and checking every room. _Probably searching for careless me,_ I thought sullenly. _I really wish I could be with him right now…_

_**Tink. T-tink, tink.**_

The sound startled me, and the Twinkly Bell fell out of my pocket. I had forgotten about it!! I felt stupid as I picked it up and held it, but then I wondered if its power would even work here. I mean, if I couldn't leave with Sandman, why should I expect to escape on my own?

I looked at the crystal ball again and saw Saturn, Vesta, and Ceres run out of the ball's view, and Helios, Juno, and Pallas looked worried and tried to back up, but I didn't have to see anymore. I knew Sandman was attacking them.

While fear gripped my nerves, I steeled myself for battle. I had to save them this time, not the other way around. Hoping it would work, I raised my bell high above my head. "_TWINKLE YELL!!_"

There was a flash of yellow and pink beams of light, and I was basically poofed out of there –and into the air above my friends' heads.

"Watch out!!" I screamed. I saw Helios hold out his arms and I felt saved –if only I was close enough for him to catch me. With a _**wham!**_, I landed on top of someone and winced. "OUCH!! Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!! JEEZ, that hurt!!" I looked up at Vesta and Saturn and saw them stifling their laughter. Juno was laughing, Pallas giggled, and Helios looked surprised.

"Um, princess…?"

I turned to Ceres. "Wait… Weren't you three rushing to attack? You were going to fight Sandman, right? He said that he was going to kill you guys, but I managed to escape." I stood up and Saturn passed me my wand. "So where is he? I'll show he just what kind of damsel in distress he captured!!"

Ceres coughed, pink in the cheeks and with a smile playing at her lips. "That's just it, Princess Lady Serenity." She pointed to the ground behind me, where I had landed.

Juno grinned. "You sure showed him!!"

I followed where Ceres was pointing and felt my cheeks flush. It turns out that I had, uh, landed on, uh, the baddie. Yeah. Pretty professional, don't ya think? I sighed. "At least he's unconscious…"

"Funny," Vesta commented as she lugged the sleeping Sandman (**mt: how ironic…heh**) out of the temple. "I thought this would've been a lot harder…"

-- -3

Well, we were back at the entrance to the temple where –unfortunately –my parents were waiting. Mama was quietly annoyed, but Papa was tapping his foot in place of subtle anger. I smiled my best for them. "Uh…aloha? Can I get anything for my dear parents whom I love so much and who love me, their one-and-only daughter, just as much –maybe even more?"

Papa opened his mouth. "Serenity, can you imagine just how worried we were to find you miss-"

Mama raised her hand to stop him. "We were very surprised to find the princess missing the other day," she said. Her quiet disappointment cut through me like only a mom's could, and I was greatly humbled.

She looked at Saturn. "I would have expected more of you as well, Hotaru-hime. There was only one way for Serenity to go to Tranquility, so that part was easy to solve." Mama looked at me again. "The only piece missing is why? Why did you two leave and use your powers when you know quite well that transforming takes too much out of all of us these days?"

My voice caught in my throat. "I'm sorry, I-"

"She was acting on my behalf, your highness," Helios interjected, wincing as he knelt down before my parents. "Pardon my actions, but I was in dire need of her assistance."

Papa frowned. "You ought to have contacted me instead, Priest Helios. The queen and I have greater power and there would've been no need for secrets and such." He stepped forward and offered Helios a hand up. "But it is good to see you again, friend," he added, smiling. Helios returned his smile.

Mama frowned. "Serenity, you still did something without considering the consequences. I'm afraid your punishment shall await you at home."

Vesta stepped forward and plunked Sandman down in front of them. "Excuse me, your highness, but Priest Helios _was_ in trouble, and he was only saved because we got here in time. Actually, the princess knocked Sandman out singlehandedly." She winked at me.

Mama knelt down to peer at the villain. "Sandman… Wasn't he supposed to be locked away, Endymion?"

Papa looked at Sandman quizzically. "Yes. We booted him from our solar system a little while ago. We couldn't defeat him while he was in control of his power, but he doesn't seem like much of a threat while out cold."

"That's what _you_ think!!" Sandman suddenly picked his head up and reached for Mama's throat, but Papa's scepter came down hard on his head, knocking him out once more.

"Not yours to touch," Papa stated through gritted teeth. He turned to Mama, who stood. "Shall we?"

"The jerk was going to strangle-! Yes, let's!" Mama called forth her scepter and she and Papa sealed Sandman into the same block of Silver Imperium Crystal that had kept the Asteroid Senshi in check. Mama smiled defiantly at it. "Much better."

The sisters approached Mama and Papa, each giving me a sad smile. "Your majesty," Ceres began, "my sisters and I have not used our powers, and we were wondering if maybe you could put us back to sleep like before. If it's not too much trouble…"

Mama looked at Papa, who nodded. "Yes, you four do still possess tremendous power, so we shall let you sleep peacefully."

A few tears did escape this time. "But you guys just showed up," I said to them. "Why do you have to go so soon?"

Ceres grasped my shoulder. "We are meant to serve a greater purpose, princess. Besides, we're not that far away."

"Yeah," Vesta offered. "Meanwhile, we'll watch over this jerk."

"Exactly! Look at what he did to poor Helios-kun!!" Pallas pouted, pointing at the many cuts and bruises and tears he had suffered.

I tried not to laugh. "You do that, then."

Juno winked at me. "And we all still have 'what ifs' in our lives. Exciting, no?"

I blinked, and then remembered what she had said earlier:_ "What are dreams if they come true? If they come true, they're not dreams, and it takes away the pleasure of 'what if'."_ She was right.

The four sisters lined up. Ceres motioned to Mama. "We're ready, your majesty."

Once more, my parents raised their scepters, and each girl was sucked back into their brooches, which flew into the casing. After everyone that needed to be was encased in the chunk of Silver Imperium Crystal, it faded, I guess back to Tranquility, where it had dwelled before this whole fiasco.

Mama and Papa faced me again. "Shall we, Serenity?" Mama stated.

I was reluctant to leave Helios so soon. I had just gotten him back, jeez! But I knew he had a job to fulfill here. I turned to him. "Well, I'm glad you're all right, Helios."

My pain and yearning looked back at me in his auburn eyes. "It's been good to see you are well, young maiden," he said.

Sadly, I turned away from him without even a kiss or a measly embrace. But he paused and then approached Papa.

"If I may, I would like a word, your highness –alone."

Papa nodded, and the two men walked away, Helios talking in hushed tones, and Papa nodding again every now-and-then. "That man," Mama spoke of Papa. "Just what is he plotting now?"

I was thinking the same thing as they appeared to be finished talking, Helios looking happier than I've ever seen him. Papa walked back to us and Helios ran into the temple. I stepped towards Papa. "Papa, what's going on?"

Papa was smiling to himself, and quickly hid it, when Mama glared at him. He cleared his throat. "N-nothing. Nothing at all."

'Nothing' turned out to be a burst of golden light shooting up from the middle of Elysion's temple, and everything seemed to regain not only life, but a rejuvenated rigor that had never been there before. Saturn, Mama, and I gaped at the new life around us. A bird twittered as it landed on Saturn's shoulder.

"This is new," she stated.

"No duh," I retorted. I watched as Helios returned to us, but something seemed different about him. The smile he wore belied something, and I looked at him suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Thank you, your majesty," Helios said to my father, ignoring me.

Papa nodded. "Well, everyone's here, so let's go."

Mama grabbed his arm. "But Helios is supposed to guard Elysion. He can't come with us!"

"All's taken care of," my father reassured my mother. "We'll request an audience with you when we get back to the palace, Helios."

Helios nodded, still happy. "Of course, your majesty."

I _knew_ I was out of the loop, but neither male was offering up any explanation, so the five of us traveled back to the palace in Crystal Tokyo. Hotaru-chan parted with us at the door, and Mama and Papa complied with her request for their silence about the past two day's happenings. Hotaru-chan told me that her parents wouldn't have noticed she had even been gone.

Unfortunately, Diana and Luna were waiting for me when we returned, and Artemis took Helios to get cleaned up, so I had to leave him be for the moment. As soon as it was just the three of us, Luna questioned me.

"What happened? What made you think you could rescue him on your own?!"

"What Mom means is 'So –how did you rescue him?'," Diana translated. Luna huffed and gave her the evil eye. I simply laughed.

"Maybe I'll tell you guys tomorrow…" When we reached my room, the maids were there to help me with my bath, and –oddly –I was served supper in my room. I was going to send one of the maids to ask my parents what was going on, but she said that they had ordered this. After they left, I climbed into my bed and resigned myself to what I supposed was my punishment. And it was punishment. With the hunky (yes, I said hunky –screw you! He's mine! **sticks out her tongue** Blehhh!!) love of my life in the same castle as me, how could I be sentenced to remain in my room?!

-- -3

Days passed, and it had eventually been a week since our extravaganza to Elysion. I had kept myself busy with cleaning my room by myself, and by adding to my diary and reading my ever-growing manga collection. Hey, Mama understands; it's the one thing she won't give up, too, even though she's a queen.

Finally, I had a visitor. Mama entered my room and looked about before locking eyes with me and sweetly smiling. She sat down on my bed and motioned for me to join her. Once beside her, she asked me, "I take it you have learned your lesson?"

"I guess…" It confused me that this was the extent of my punishment, considering how angry she and Papa had been. "What's happening?"

"Aren't you glad Helios is here, Serenity?" she asked, dodging my question.

"Yes," I answered, getting annoyed, "but I've been confined to my room. I haven't seen him." A thought grabbed my worried heart. "He didn't leave, did he?"

Mama didn't seem to be in the answering mood. She purely stood and motioned for the maids to bring in a gown for me. "Get dressed. There's an urgent matter at hand, and you must attend." She held up her index finger at me. "No buts. I'll see you in the Grand Hall in no more than five minutes, all right?" With that, she left, and the maids came and dressed me in a white gown with gold embroidered roses across the bust and along the hem. They supplied me with white high heels and brushed my hair, then two of them led me to the Grand Hall.

_The Grand Hall, huh?_ I wondered. _Maybe some diplomat's come to discuss some boring topic that'll put both Papa and me to sleep before they're even through the first paragraph…_

"Please wait here, princess," one of the maids said, and she left me standing before the Grand Halls closed doors. Suddenly, though, they were opened, and I was greeted with many cheers and applause and…_congratulations?!_

An announcer made everything clear for me, though. "_And her comes our beloved Princess Lady Serenity herself! We congratulate you on your engagement, dear princess!!_"

My heart stopped. _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!_ I looked at who stood with my parents near their thrones. It was Helios, dressed in fresh clothes –white ones like mine. When I reached those three, I turned to him. "What is going on here?" I whispered –without screeching, thank you –through clenched teeth.

Helios took my hand and pulled my onto the ballroom floor. "May we dance, milady?" He bent forward and whispered into my ear, "I'll tell you what I couldn't earlier, Serenity." At least, that's what I think he said. My mind went a little crazy with his hot breath on my neck, so…yeah. Eh-heh-heh…

-- -3

Later, after my parents had shared a banquet in honor of Helios' and my engagement, my parents gave us some privacy and allowed us to go to the Flower Balcony. The Flower Balcony reminded me of all the rose bushes in Elysion, and I couldn't help but wonder if Helios missed –even if only a little –his home.

Helios turned to me. "We didn't mean to keep this from you for as long as we did." He frowned as he took my hand in his, knelt, and kissed it. "Forgive me, milady."

I was super annoyed. "Forget the formal crap, Helios. We're engaged, after all –or rather, it seems." He stood and looked into my eyes, but the effect he had on me… I had to turn away and look at the blooming azaleas. "Explain."

"Once, we had thought I had to remain in Elysion, but I had many years to discover that there was a way I _could_ leave." When I glanced at him, he pointed to his forehead. "See anything missing?"

I glanced again and found that the red gem that typically gleamed in the middle of his forehead was missing. "Where's your-"

"Ruby?" he finished. "I learned that the gem is what really bestows the burden of Elysion upon a priest. I had to ask the king about his thoughts, and he encouraged me to go forward with my plan. When I went back into the temple, I released my power into Elysion, and used my jewel to not only lock that power in Elysion, but to lock it from everyone but me." He smiled. "I had a lot of time to plan this, and I'm glad it worked out."

I was still slightly confused. "But…why would Papa let you come back with us? I mean, he _is_ a dad, and you _are_ the man I love, so…"

Helios scratched his head and let out a wary chuckle. "He said he'd love to have another male in a castle-full of female authority. But you didn't hear that from me, young maiden," he hastily added.

I laughed. "I see. He keeps me happy, but isn't as outnumbered anymore. That's pretty funny."

Helios pulled my hand up to his lips, though, and smiled as he wrapped his arm around me waist. "But I am here simply because I cannot part with you ever again, my maiden."

My cheeks burned, but I didn't care. "Helios…I love you."

He bent down enough so his forehead touched mine. "Serenity, you taught me many new emotions when I first met you, but the one I treasure the most is my love for you. It keeps growing, and I've wondered if my heart my ever burst with it." Helios looked into my eyes. "Serenity…I love you, with heart, body, and soul." And then he kissed me. Not any of the sweet little kisses we had shared before, but one that let me taste him, his scent, just what made Helios –well, _Helios_.

There was a small cough at the doorway, and both of us –blushing –saw Diana turn pink, herself, at the sight of our passionate kiss. "It's late, princess, prince. I've been sent to fetch you."

I blinked. "That's right. You're a prince now."

Helios thought for a moment. "I'll do what I have to for the kingdom, but-" -he whispered in my ear so only I heard- "-I forgot about that when I asked the king and queen for your hand in marriage." He was still red when we passed by Diana, and I felt myself half laughing, half shocked that Helios had only me in mind this whole time.

Diana glared at him. "You may be the prince and her fiancée now, Helios-sama, but _my_ Princess Lady Serenity won't be loved by you with body just yet!!"

I gasped. "DIANA!! YOU WERE LISTENING?! YOU MANGY FELINE!! GET BACK HERE!!"

-- -3

**Well, that was satisfying, if I do say so myself. For die-hard Helios fans, I apologize that Helios might have been a little out of character, but everyone's gotten older, folks.**

**Anywho, as the first in the ****30****th**** Century Quintet****, I'm pretty proud of ****The Lady and Her Twinkle Yell****. Next up is Haruka's story, ****The Lady and Her Golden Swordsmanship****, so stayed with me, even though it's sad at some parts.**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


End file.
